pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash of the Ferb-Lovers
So a lot of you may know about the fan-made characters to fit the position of 'Ferb's Isabella', so to speak: Emily, Honey, Isabelle, et cetera, et cetera. In this story, they meet, and it's not exactly the smoothest start... Story It was a bright sunny day in Danville, but in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, things were not going so sunny. Emily Kinney, Isabelle Garcio-Shapira, and Honey Henson were having a two-on-one fight. Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had long since retreated away into the shadows of the tall tree in the backyard, but Ferb Fletcher was simply standing there, dumbfounded. This many girls like me? he thought to himself. I mean, I know I'm a ladies man, but... Emily and Honey were on one side of the fight, seeing as they could stand one another. But Isabelle drove everyone up the wall with her pointless arguments. "I'd look better with Ferb!" she cackled at the other two. "Weasley sweater maroon definitely goes with grass green, doesn't it?" Honey remarked to Emily, who slapped her high-five. "At least it's natural!" Isabelle shrieked. "Since when do dark brunettes have blonde streaks?" "I'm a freak of nature, you got a problem with it?" Honey yelled back. "Anyway, if I can't be with Ferb, Emily should be!" She gestured to Emily, who curtsied and smiled her most sickly smile, knowing this would irritate Isabelle. She didn't normally like to irritate people, but Isabelle was an exception. Isabelle's always an exception. Emily was right. Isabelle, were she a cartoon character, at this point would have been blowing steam out her ears. "She's a doormat, Emily is!" screeched Isabelle. "A British doormat! She's too kind, Ferb needs a fierce spirit!" Emily rolled her eyes. "Pur-lease. There's a differenced between being fierce and being evil." "And I am fierce!" screamed Isabelle. Isabella stood up from her place underneath the tree, smoothed her skirt, and went in the middle of the screaming girls. "You guys!" she said, shutting them up. "Look at it this way. Do you know about all those win-a-date game shows?" she asked them. They all nodded. "Why don't we just have Phineas and Ferb create one of those to settle this?" Phineas stood up too. "Isabella, that's brilliant!" he said, making her blush. Phineas and Ferb got to work. The four girls watched intently as Phineas and Ferb built a pink heart-themed set and produced three headsets. "What're those for?" asked Isabelle, looking wary. "They're to disguise your voices," Phineas explained. "They disguise accents, too. Makes them all American. We can't have Ferb knowing who you are." He looked at Ferb, who nodded and went inside the house. "Put these on while he's gone," Phineas said, handing the girls a headset each. "Honey, you're number one, Emily, you're two, and Isabelle, you're three." "But I like even numbers!" Isabelle whined. "Get into place!" hissed Phineas, and the girls took their places behind the screens. Phineas called, "Ferb, you can come out now!" Ferb appeared so suddenly you wouldn't have known he wasn't there before. Phineas put on his best announcer voice and said, "Welcome to Phineas's Win A Date show! Our contestant here, Ferb Fletcher, is about to win a date with one of these lovely ladies!" Isabella pushed a button and applause came out speakers placed strategically around the backyard. "First question! If either you or Ferb were in danger and you could only save yourself or him, but not both, which person would you save and why? Number one, care to comment?" "Yes, I would," said Honey from behind her screen. "Ooh! My voice sounds funny! Well, anyways, I would save Ferb, because he needs to live long enough to be cloned so he can spread his awesomeness." Phineas laughed. "Number two?" "Ferb," said Emily. "Because he would probably do the same." "Number three?" "Whaddya mean, I can't save myself and Ferb?" Isabelle moaned. "You mean I have to pick just one? Well, alright, I'd save myself." There was a collective gasp. "Harsh!" said Phineas, trying to cover up the moment. "What's your input, Ferb?" "Number three, you're a jerk," Ferb said in his quiet British accent. Everyone except Isabelle laughed. "Next! If Ferb was critically ill and about to die, what would your last words to him be?" "Hold on," said Honey. "Am I allowed to give him a speech about how much I love him and will miss him?" "Um... sure," Phineas said. "Alright. I won't go into detail there." "Number two?" "I think it would be the simple 'I love you'. It seems like a nice thing to depart with. That and my face burned into his memory." "Um... Number three?" Phineas asked, sounding very hesitant. "Alright," said Isabelle. "Ferb, I'm gonna miss you, goodbye." "Really diplomatic," said Ferb. "Hmm," Phineas said, looking thoughtful. "Last question, ladies! If you were to make Ferb dinner, what would you make him?" "I would make him... um... I'd buy him a gift card to a restaurant," Honey said, drawing some giggles from everyone. "I'd make him grilled cheese," said Emily. "Shrimp cocktail," piped in Isabelle. Phineas shuffled his cards. "Are you ready for the answers, girls?" he asked. There was no need for a reply. He already knew they were dying to know. "While Ferb was in the house, he answered these questions for me. Number one," Phineas said, "he answered, 'I would want them to save themselves. I'd have survivor's guilt for ages if I was the one who lived.' That means that number three, you answered correctly on the first question!" "Yay!" Isabelle squealed. "Question two! 'I would want a simple 'I love you' and the person's face being the last thing I saw.' Number two, you are correct!" "Cool!" said Emily. "Question three," said Phineas, and a hush fell over the backyard. "Ferb would want... 'A gift card to a restaurant.' By the way, number three, he's allergic to shrimp." Phineas couldn't see Isabelle's face because of the screens, but he imagined it was a very shocked one. Chuckling, he said, "It's a three-way tie. Ferb, you pick." Ferb bit his lip. "I don't know," he said. "May I see who's behind the screens?" "Nope," Phineas said. "Girls, why don't you conference?" Isabelle, Emily, and Honey took off their headsets. "I don't think this will work," Isabelle interjected. "For once, you've said something agreeable," said Honey. Emily goggled at her. "What?" "Yeah," said Honey. "Because we all can't marry him, right? I say we put this on hold for a while." "I guess," said Emily. So what will happen? It's up to you... you decide! Click here to see a Femily ending. Click here to see a Foney ending. Click here to see a Ferbelle ending. Or, if you feel like it, scroll down. Femily Ending=Emily put her headset back on. Honey and Isabelle followed suit. "It seems our girls have finished conferencing," said Phineas. "Well, Ferb, what do you say?" "I think I would like to be with number two," said Ferb. "She seems like a very nice person and I'd like her as a companion." He paused. "Wow, that was cheesy." "Indeed it was!" said Phineas. He looked at Isabella, who pushed a button, lifting up the screens. "Ferb Fletcher, you have chosen... Emily Kinney, your old friend from Britain!" "It was meant to be!" sighed Emily, falling into Ferb's arms. Ferb smiled, and they walked out the gate to Emily's house down the street. |-| Foney Ending="Girls, please put your headsets back on!" rang out Phineas's voice. The girls put on their headsets and waited on tenterhooks to hear the results. "So Ferb, what do you say?" asked Phineas. "You can only have one... choose carefully." Ferb pondered. "I think I'll go with... number one." Isabella pushed a button on her magical remote and the screens lifted up, revealing the girls. "I'm glad to say you've chosen Honey Henson, your second (new) friend from Britain!" Honey fainted and fell off her chair. Ferb, using his Ferb-tastic ninja skills, was over there in a flash and caught her before she hit the ground. |-| Ferbelle Ending=LOL JK, there's no Ferbelle ending. Isabelle grows up to be an old spinster lady and eats mashed potatoes with her thirteen cats in a cottage up on a hill far far away from Danville Category:Fanon Works Category:Che's Articles Category:Ferb Fletcher